


what to think of you

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: When Tucker told his family he wanted to play volleyball, they laughed in his face. Physically and Mentally.





	what to think of you

When Tucker told his family he wanted to play volleyball, they laughed in his face. Physically and mentally.

"But Dad! The girls volleyball team is down some players, and the county said boys could join as long as the school has enough players! I could be one!" Tucker cried. He'd seen a flyer on the school's bulletin that players are needed. He knows Church's sister Carolina plays, so its not like he's gonna know nobody on the team.

His father, Tom, laughed. "Son, the Tucker's are basketball players. Isn't that right, Grandpa?"

Grandpa Tucker looked up from his newspaper, turning to Tucker. "What'd he say?!"

Tucker gave a small smile. "Did you turn on your hearing aid, Grandpa?"

Grandpa Tucker looked at Tucker with squinting eyes, before the light bulb went off. "My hearin' aid!" He stood up and walked out of the room, Tucker rolling his eyes at the old man.

"Anyway," Tom continued. "They'll find players, Champ. Don't worry.

Tucker frowned as he walked back towards his room. He flopped on his bed, pulling out the hair tie from his dreads and slipping on his aqua head band that laid on the nightstand. Its not like he hate basketball or anything, its just that he wants to help the volleyball team.

He knows his entire family orbits around basketball, hell, the only reason Tucker's a big deal on the team is because when his dad was in school, he was captain of the team that made it to the State Championships. His dad is a basketball hero to Blood Gulch High and Coach puts his hope on Tucker that he could do the same thing. To be honest, being the most athletic person at the school is pretty intimidating. Everyone looks towards you to depend on and if you make one mistake your immediately an outcast.

Tucker learned that the hard way. It was the winning shot of the game and Tucker had the ball circle the rim before it had fell. But thankfully Isaac Gates, or Felix, had put it in. Felix is the captain of the football team and best on the basketball court. Well, until Tucker showed up. Blood Gulch won against the rivels, TPF is what they call them. Freelancers have been Blood Gulch's competition since the school had started.

Felix had shoved Tucker in the locker room telling him that, that should be his only mistake of the year.

"You get one mistake a year." Felix had warned, but giving Tucket a crooked smile. Tucker had felt something weird about the smile, it made him, well, uncomfortable. "Besides. Don't want daddy's little boy messing up, now don't we?"

Tucker was never one to disappoint his father, but in all honesty he wants to play volleyball. He's watched rerun after rerun of men's volleyball games. Who says its a game just for girls?

_Knock Knock_

Tucker laid there, hoping whom ever was there would just leave him to his sad life. 

Of course, things never go his way and his mother, Tina, walked into the room. "Hi, sweetie."

She walked in, sitting down on Tucker's bed. He roles on his side to face away from her. "I'm sleeping."

"Tooootally."

Tucker wasn't trying to push her away, she's like the only one in his family who cares. 

"Hey." She shaked his shoulder lightly. "C'mon. Don't get down because your dads being a party pooper."

"Like always?"

"Lavernius-!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Tina sighed. "Lavernius-"

"Don't call me that." Tucker winced at his own words as they came out bitter and harsh.

"Fine, Tucker, your dad doesn't want you to be up set. He just wants you to focus on basketball."

"So?"

"Tucker, you love basketball."

"No I don't! I hate it, Coach depends on me to much, the people on there are assholes, and worse of all I can barely hang out with Church because of my practices!"

"You still got till winter to hang out with Church."

"So?" Tucker snapped. "I think I would like to hang out with Church during basketball."

Tina closed her eyes, before opening them, staring straight at Tucker. "One game. You can play one game-"

"Really? Oh my god yes-!"

"But. You have to prove to your dad that you can play. Maybe, just maybe, he'll let you play."

Tucker beamed. "Oh my god! Your the best, mom! Thanks!"

"Don't thank me," Tina said getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "Thank your father. It was his idea."

Tucker blinked at the new information. Silence washing over him as his mom left.

His dad's idea.

 

 


End file.
